


BanRen Kisses Collection

by NavireArgo



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavireArgo/pseuds/NavireArgo
Summary: Everything is in the title.Different types of kisses as prompts.If needed, warnings will be put in the author's note so please check it out before reading each chapter.
Relationships: Shiroishi Banri/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	BanRen Kisses Collection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hand kiss: 'I adore you'  
> Neck kiss: 'I want you'

It was a lazy Sunday morning. Ren and Banri had nothing to do right now, they had band practice in the afternoon. So using their free time, they were chilling on their couch, watching some episodes of Star Five. It had already been an hour and none of them had noticed their hands had tangled themselves unconsciously.

Banri let his head fall on Ren's shoulder, he was half focused on the show. As much as he liked watching tokusatsu, he preferred snuggling against Ren.

When the fifth episode ended, Ren got up, he said he wanted to get a drink, Banri felt his hand follow the motion.

The blue-haired, noticing it, sat down quickly, as if he forgot what he wanted to do.

"What are you doing?" Banri asked, confused at his partner's sudden action, he waited but didn't get an answer "Did you hear what I said?"

Immediately after the last word was pronounced, the vocalist brought the drummer's hand to his lips and pressed a light kiss on the back, but he didn’t stop here, knuckle and wrist were also attacked by his love.

"...Eh?" Ren gave a big kiss on the wrist, making a loud 'mwah' that echoed in the room.

"Ren...What are you doing?" The boy seemed to have spaced out, Banri tapped his shoulder.

Ren a bit startled, stuttered a bit, "I-I...I" Ren held up his hand to his cheek. He could feel warmth. 

"I-I mean…" He panicked a bit, he couldn't explain what he did, it wasn't something he would normally do.

Ren took a deep breath and looked at the honey eyes in front of him.

"Sorry–I wasn't thinking..." He backed up, but he felt a pair of hands cupping his cheeks.

Ren felt his head tilting, his neck was exposed. Exposed to what? He didn't know, he only got his answer to this unasked question a few seconds later when he felt a light pressure on his throat.

"E-Eh?!?!" He heard a chuckle then something shifting, and he felt hair tickling his jaw but also a weight on his laps. Ren let his hands fall at the bottom of Banri's back, holding him from falling. Ren sensed a hot breath at the base of his neck, he heard a quiet 'mwah'. It was a kiss, after that he felt something wet and heard a new sound, it was a 'slurp' .

“Y-You licked me?” He said, quite perplexed.

Banri backed up and stared at Ren, his look was skittish and a grin grew on his face.

Silence fell before being broken by Ren's snorting and was soon followed by Banri's laughter.

In the end, the TV was left ignored but that was okay, Ren and Banri stopped paying attention to their surroundings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry the end of this chapter feels a bit rushed but I wanted to keep the end up to interpretation.  
> Also, this is my first fanfiction. I'll definitely try my best for other chapters and stories though.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading.


End file.
